Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can then be transmitted to an external reviewing system. Some vehicle event recorder systems include both an outward-facing camera (e.g., to capture images of the road) and an inward-facing camera (e.g., to capture images of the driver). In some circumstances, for the operation of the vehicle event recorder, the inward facing camera presents problems.